My First, Bloody Kiss
by yuki san1
Summary: Hinata's out training and she has a surprised visitor.


"Ha!"  
  
I drove the palm of my fist into the training log.  
  
"Ha!"  
  
'Father...'  
  
"Ha!"  
  
'Sister...'  
  
Again I hit the log with as much force as I could muster.  
  
"Ha!"  
  
'Neji...'  
  
"Ha!"  
  
And again, and again I hit the log with charka flowing through my fingertips and palms. I begin to pant, the bottom of my palms stung from both force and charka.  
  
'Tpp'  
  
Blood ran freely from the wounds I had endured through my crucial training activities. Bloody hand print marks were all over the training log, from the padding to the actual log itself.  
  
"Ha. Hiyaa!"  
  
'Why couldn't I be like them?'  
  
"Byakugan!"  
  
I could feel my pupil-less eye muscles strain to be able to see everything more than perfectly normal, along with the veins surrounding my eyes.  
  
In my mine I could envision the charka holes on a person body and pretend that the log before me was a human figure, and I strike the holes ruthlessly as possible.  
  
"HA!"  
  
When I could no longer continue my actions, I lay my palm against the log. I lean on it as if it were my only means of support.  
  
'Why can't I be strong too?'  
  
I am breathing heavily now. My muscles are exhausted, and I release Byakugan. I could feel my eyes drift close.  
  
I sense a presence watching me, I open my eyes and scan the area of Konoha training grounds. A flash of red caught the corner of my eyes.  
  
"Who are you, s-show yourself!" I yelled, feeling some-what confident because I had mad a little progress with my training, a little, but precious progress none the less.  
  
The owner of the red revealed himself.  
  
"G-Gaara?!"  
  
I can feel my heart beat quicken, 'Why is he here?' I had met him before, in the Chuunin selection exams, and witnessed first hand exactly how merciful he is.  
  
His pale teal eyes glare at me from behind red bangs.  
  
"W-Why a-are you h-here Gaara-san?" I stuttered. 'At least I'm not blushing.'  
  
"I needn't answer your pathetic questions girl."  
  
I looked at him, my breath caught in my throat. Slowly but surely, my cheeks began turning a light rosy pink color. 'Spoke to soon.'  
  
He's looking at something in my direction, I crane my neck sideways (left then right), and then had a look behind me. Nothing seemed out of the normal. I looked back at him.  
  
His gaze hadn't moved at all.  
  
I follow his gaze and realized exactly where he was looking at.  
  
My hands.  
  
Or rather, the blood that had begun to dry. I quickly hide my hands behind my back, and that causes his gave to look behind me, towards the training log.  
  
"Ga-Gaara-san, is s-something the matter?"  
  
He began walking closer to me, and invading my personal space, grabbed my forearms and made me bring my hands from behind my back again. He looks at the blood on my right hand, and licks his lips.  
  
He brings the palm of my hand up to his face, up to his mouth.  
  
'What's he doing?'  
  
He opens his mouth and licks tentatively at the wounds.  
  
I shudder as a tingle sensation ran up through my hand, up towards my arm, to my neck. But after he stopped for a few seconds, the wounds began to hurt. I bit my lip.  
  
He started to savagely lick my hand, the pressure on my lip began to give way and it cut open, I whimper.  
  
He stopped his ministrations and looked up to see the blood trickle down my bottom lip, and past my chin.  
  
His face began to creep closer, I began to pant heavily again.  
  
"G-G-Gaara-s-san, what are y-you doing?" His face only centimeters away from mine. The small blush grew into a beautiful red color. 'How embarrassing!'  
  
"I can't bleed. Blood is beautiful, blood is everything." Gaara murmured, and then pressed his lips against mine. His tongue began licking my lower lip, the spot where my cut was. I gasped.  
  
His tongue entered my mouth and for some reason, I began kissing him back. I draped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my little waist, and we kiss.  
  
A sweet, and bloody kiss, my first one, as was Gaara's  
  
(AN: Hello! This is my first Hinata/Gaara! So sorry if they are out of character. Review nicely and have fun! 


End file.
